


心动主义09

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	心动主义09

09.

那一晚过后范丞丞用尽了各种方法躲这个同住一个屋檐下的室友。  
到了期末复习周，功课本也比平时要更紧一些，范丞丞还要抽时间到姐姐公司去录干音，渐渐地就有些熬不住了。  
周五回去的时候时间还早，他站在门口还用力深呼吸给自己做着心里建设，没想到打开门却发现屋里的灯黑着，静悄悄的一点声音都没有。

陈立农在冰箱上留了便利贴，粉红色的心形大咧咧地在正中央。  
范丞丞开了灯靠上前去看。

「To丞丞：  
周末有事去一趟S市，周日晚上回来会给你带礼物。  
就算最近学业很忙也要记得好好吃饭，冰箱里给你留了饭团，冷藏区里有速冻水饺，你喜欢的那家外卖电话收在客厅茶几的右边抽屉里。」

右下角画了个丑丑的笑脸。  
范丞丞捏着便利贴在冰箱前站了好久。

屋子里少了个人好像变得空荡荡的。  
他已经躲了这人半个月的时间，期间大概只有某个早上不小心起晚了些才跟这人撞上，他连头也没抬，只是喊了声立农就拎起背包冲出房门。  
整整半个月的时间没见，现在只是看到对方留下的字迹，那种对方在生活中缺失了半个月的概念却突然变得强烈起来。想念这样的突如其来，他开始有些后悔自己没能马上看清自己的心思，动心后又一味地逃避。

明明只是离开两天，但他心中却总好像空落落的。  
吃着陈立农准备的饭团，笨拙地学着对方架着锅煮水饺，调蘸酱，两天的时间变得好长。  
他好像开始能理解陈先生的小说里，自己配音的角色那种患得患失。

不知是不是因为这样，这两天他缩在房间里把干音录好了大半，效率甚至抵过早前的大半个月。  
直到周日下午录到了肉的部分才又卡住。

他倒在床上把陈先生的原作又看了一遍，那时候不知道是不是因为年龄还小，陈立农写的过程格外的含蓄，这一段几乎没有描写，更多的是两个主人翁的对话，像两只小动物在探索着新世界，显得青涩又温馨。  
但三水给他的剧本里增加了更多的东西，试探时的呜咽，被进入的喘息，对话时断断续续的呻吟，和最后要比前面更高亢的低叫。  
范丞丞面红耳赤地用剧本捂住脸。

脑子里好像有画面在跑，他试探地用手揉了揉自己的胸口，从衣领里探进去，平板一样的身材，触碰起来一点也没有书里描写的悸动。但一旦将这双手替换了主人，那种干巴巴的触碰又好像一下子通了电，他无自觉地扭动着腰肢，呼吸几乎将脸上的剧本都熨烫，耳边都是闹哄哄的声音，另外空着的那只手咬牙摸进了裤子。  
他像剧本里的主角一样发出呜咽的声音，但那又好像不太一样，喘息声好粗重，他翻了个身，任由剧本从自己脸上滑落，呢喃着剧本中男主角的名字，恍惚间眼前又变出陈立农的脸。

在手里释放的时候他整个人脱力地蜷缩成一团。  
脑袋抵着膝盖，黏糊糊的手还没从裤子里拿出来，他啜泣一样地发出细细的呜咽声，将眼睛在膝盖上蹭了蹭。  
不自觉地低声呢喃——

“陈立农……”

他好像闻到了熟悉的柠檬香味。  
昏昏沉沉想着的时候，却有道温度从背后贴了上来。

“所以你因为这样才躲着我？”  
轻柔又低沉的男声就压在耳边，范丞丞浑身僵硬得像是呼吸都停滞了一样。  
陈立农的手顺着他的手臂往身体中央滑，运动裤的松紧带被轻而易举地撑开，还没完全干掉的潮湿手掌被对方毫不避讳地握紧，疲软下来的身体在轻蹭中又再度立起。

他后颈的皮肤都在颤栗，羞耻心和心思被以这种方式揭晓的慌乱恐惧一起淹没大脑。  
范丞丞甚至都不知道自己在说些什么，胡言乱语地摇晃着脑袋，说着：“不是，我，我没有——”

耳朵被轻轻含住，一股难以言说的麻痒让他整个人都被抽去了力气一样地将半张脸越发往枕头里埋。  
“你现在的声音，才是剧本里说的呜咽喔。”  
湿滑地舌尖探入耳中，范丞丞几乎要哭出来。

“陈，陈立农——”

这人将他翻过身来。  
红彤彤的脸对上对方幽深的眼。

陈立农居高临下地盯着他瞧了一会儿，突然笑出声。  
“我以为你会更晚开窍。”  
亲吻落了下来，就在嘴边。  
范丞丞瞪大了眼，下唇被对方含住，还不等他有更多的反应，牙关就被撬开，陈立农的舌尖长驱直入进来，他毫无抵抗力地被压着将这个吻变得更深。

在下身交握的手被牵引着上下动作，这人突出的骨节将他的手指夹在中间，粗糙的指腹擦过身体的头部，他觉得自己的声音彻底变了味道，有着平日里录音难以模仿的黏腻和柔媚从喉腔不断地溢出来。  
他不想这样，想要停止，但这会儿的陈立农已经褪去了温柔的外皮，冷峻下藏着滚烫的岩浆，那些他不敢再更深入探究的东西终究展露在眼前，甚至将他紧紧地包裹起来。

他只能随着对方的摆弄而舞动。  
陈立农肆意地让他低叫，让他断续地喊，让他渐渐剥落羞耻露出放浪，他双腿甚至主动地将这人夹住，裤子被扯落到一边，衣服卷上胸口，任由男人探索身体的每一处。  
哪怕最深处的地方也毫无遮挡地朝这人展露，指节没入的酸痛让眼泪滑出眼眶，他咬着牙却到最后也没说出一个不字，只吸着鼻子顶着伏在身上专注地用眼睛与他对视的男人。

亲吻变得自然而然，那些没有说出口的感情好像也变得不那么重要，动心或许发生在更早更早的以前，以至于此刻地义无反顾变得这样甘之如饴。  
范丞丞抱着陈立农的脖子，他觉得自己像是对方故事里那个从懵懂天真到逐渐成熟懂得爱人的那个自己配音的角色。  
他不知道陈立农会不会像故事里另外一方那样最终在现实里妥协，但这一刻他能体会那个角色的满足，心底的声音在喟叹着，叫嚣着，让他更多地敞开自己，直到冰凉的液体冲进身体，他哆嗦着释放出来，双手被压在脸颊的两侧，疲惫得几乎要合上眼睛，那种难以抑制的冲动才渐渐平复下来。

陈立农仍在他脸颊和脖颈上亲昵的啄吻，范丞丞闭着眼将手环上这人的肩膀，软着声音叫这人的名字。  
他被从床上捞起来，脑袋枕在陈立农的胸膛，身体里的液体缓缓地往外流，他鸵鸟一样把脑袋埋得更深。

这人将他往上捞，捏着他的脖子低下头来亲吻他闭合的眼睑。  
范丞丞扑簌着睫毛睁开眼。  
陈立农幽深的眼温温柔柔地看着自己。

那些从刚刚就憋在胸口的滞闷气息慢慢地散开，他忍不住将手抚上去，摸着陈立农的下颌。  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
陈立农的回答是一个吻。

他的心慢慢地往回落了一些。  
“那你会喜欢我很久吗？”  
“丞丞。”陈立农摸着他后脑的头发，“你不是林一凡，我也不是陈宇。”  
他不像林一凡那样懵懂和被动，陈立农也不像陈宇那样懦弱又无能。  
范丞丞觉得这人托着自己的手臂坚实又有力，就像已经长成的大树，繁密的枝叶仿佛已经足够将小小的一个自己笼罩。  
他慢慢地舒展开眉头，将手贴在陈立农的颈侧。

“陈立农，我喜欢你。”  
“嗯，我收到了喔。”  
“你难道不是应该回我你也喜欢我？”  
“我更喜欢身体力行。”

“喂——！”


End file.
